


young & beautiful | reiner braun x oc

by biitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Connie Springer is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Sasha Blouse/Niccolo, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sasha Blouse Being Sasha Blouse, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biitch/pseuds/biitch
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reiner Braun/Original Character(s), Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s)





	young & beautiful | reiner braun x oc

enjoy


End file.
